The Teacher
by acdhnt
Summary: Teacher Edward begins a new year with the ever seductive Bella Swan. Will she be able to get what she wants? ONE SHOT. Very sexy, dirty talking Edward. Lemon-tastic! Give it a shot i'm sure you will not be dissapointed.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducing you to a very sexy one shot! Teacher Edward and student Bella, very sexy times ;) **

**The Teacher**

**Edward**

Today was my first day teaching grade twelve English. It was by far my most favourite subject when I attended high school and afterwards I had decided to go to university to study education to become a teacher. I was always good a teaching people things, for some reason they just listened to me.

So here I was walking to my own classroom I had 1st period English with the grade elevens and then a spare then grade twelve English for 3rd period right before lunch. I wasn't that old since I graduated earlier than my peers and worked extra on summer courses and I had been lucky enough to get a teaching assistant job and a long term substitute teacher job I had more than enough experience. I was 23 years old and newly single. The bell rung and a pile of kids barged in louder than a herd of animals. I could hear all of the girls whispers about me already.

"_Oh wow look at _that _he is so, so fine! And young too! I will so seduce him!" _One girl whispered to another rather loudly. I was appalled by these students thoughts, not only were they young but I was _their teacher! _GAG! Sighing and letting it slide I just sat at my desk and waited.

--

First period has gone without a hitch expect a few rather forward girls ready to pounce on me every chance they got. I was sitting at my desk writing out my plan for the year on my second spare before my last class. I was so excited for it since they were AP English which meant they were smart and creative. A breath of fresh air.

--

Finally the bell rung and a pile of new students were walking in and you could see the difference instantly, they were quieter and more mature. The class filled out mostly except for a few seats in the back and one right in front of me in the middle. Five minutes into the class and me doing attendance when the door bursts open and the most beautiful, sexy goddess saunters in swaying her hips subconsciously.

She was wearing a short plaid skirt that you could find in a private school uniform which was navy blue with yellow stripes with knee length socks and black combat boots shoe laces untied at the top. Her shirt was a plain yellow t-shirt tight and fit her like second skin. She had lots of bracelets on her left arm and one thin gold one with two letters I couldn't make out from the distance. When I finally got to her face, oh her face! It was the most perfect face I have ever seen! Full pink luscious lips, big stunning brown eyes that you could get lost in and a small nose. Her eyebrows had the perfect arch to them showing her as not too snobby and arrogant and not to weak. Her hair was down and straight to her lower back. She gasped when she saw me and then the entire class and blushed slightly.

"Late Miss...?" I finally managed to croak out shakily, she whipped her head in my direction and grinned at me seductively.

"Oh how very _rude _of me! _My apologies Mr. Cullen_!" she breather out in the most sexy voice I had ever heard, then she winked which was totally surprising. I felt my pants tighten and my face flush slightly. She fully knew what she was doing that little vixen.

"Oh no trouble at all, but I do however expect to see you during lunch to _punish _you on being tardy..." I smirked back; she looked taken back for a second before composing herself. She rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow before walking up to the seat right in front of me and sitting down silently keeping eye contact the entire time.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, how would I learn my lesson otherwise." She said back calmly. Oh she knew what was coming during lunch... this year would be fun. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself nor control my body. Everything about her pulled me in like a black hole and I didn't know the result of it. I just gave her one last nod before continuing with the attendance.

"Jessica Stanley?" I called out, a brunette with fake boobs put up her hand and bit her lip trying to be seductive.

"Here..." She purred disgustingly.

"Right, Isabella Swan?" I completely disregarded her and moved on.

"It's Bella!" My goddess called out.

"Excuse me?" I asked taken back by her voice again.

"My name... it's Bella! I hate being called Isabella it's too formal, I would appreciate it if you could stick to Bella... I'm sure it wouldn't be _too hard _for you _Mr. Cullen._" She said in her breathy voice. My breathing hitched as she said 'hard' and called me Mr. Cullen god that woman would be the death of me I was sure of it.

"Why of course _Bella, _I'm sure that wouldn't be _too hard _for _me_." I stated back with my usual smirk intact. Bella just smiled widely then rolling her eyes looking down at her desk. I finished off the attendance after that and described to them the lesson plan for the week. They seemed rather excited.

"Class, right now I would like you all to write something, whatever it is you are interested in right now just so I could evaluate you all." I said to them. They nodded silently and went to work. I kept stealing glances at Bella as she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs with a pen between her teeth and her eyes closed. I saw the boy next to her put a note on her desk as he poked her side with his pencil. She sighed clearly annoyed and glared at him. She picked up the note angrily and read it. Her eyes widened then she rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but watch her every move. She quickly wrote something back and shoved it in his face. His smile grew big as he opened it but then instantly faltered.

He wrote something back and winked at her before sliding it to her desk, I didn't like the smile on his face however so I stood up and marched over to the two of them and took the note before Bella had the chance. Mike gasped and Bella smirked up at me mouthing 'I owe you' with her sexy lips. I gave her one curt nod and walked back to my desk with the note at hand.

**Hey Sexy! You're looking fine today, you got even hotter over the summer! Want to hang after school, my parents are out of town you know you and me and my house... **_**alone**_** – Mike**

_**HAH! How many times do I have to fucking say no for you to understand! Honestly Mike go for someone like Jessica if you want a quick fuck and trust me I'm sure you **_**would not **_**be able to satisfy me darling. No hard feelings eh... – Bella **_

**C'mon you and I both know Jess has nothing on you! I know you want me and you have played hard to get long enough just say yes and I could show you the time of your life... **_**trust me**_**! - Mike**

I read the note shocked! How could he say those things to Bella! As if she would ever want _him _and he could ever _please her! _She was mine and only _I _would get to please her! I looked up at Bella with wide eyes as she nodded stating an 'I know annoying right!' look. I gave her my smouldering eye look as her lips parted and her eyes narrowed. I smiled at provoking such a reaction in her without even touching her. She then did something that utterly shocked me but to my delight. 'Fuck me.' My mouth dropped open as I stared at her then quickly regaining my mind. 'Count on it' I mouthed back, she blushed and let her hair cascade down so I couldn't see her. I hoped I said what she wanted because I sure as hell wanted to fuck her.

"Alright class hand in your papers and you are free to go, and Mr. Newton, I ever catch you sending notes like _this _to Ms. Swan ever again you _will _be kicked out of my classroom for the rest of the year." I threatened. He just grunted okay and shoved his paper on my desk then bolting out of the room. Everyone calmly placed their papers on my desk before walking out and shutting the door leaving Bella and I alone in the classroom. I didn't know what to say to her so I walked up to her silently and picked up her paper. It read.

_Bella Swan's interests..._

_EDWARD CULLEN - Mr. Cullen_

I gasped at it then looked at her and she was sitting with her back straight and head up.

"Care to explain this Ms. Swan?" I asked trying to sound strict. She nodded standing up and walking over to the door. Was she leaving? NO did I scare her off, oh shit! Wait... she's walking over to the door and I heard a click indicating the door was locked. She pulled the blinds down making sure everything was covered before walking over to me and pressing her sexy body against mine. She placed her hands on my shoulders and trailed her fingers down my arms and then up my chest. Her fingers leaving tingling sensations everywhere she touched even over clothes.

"Do you need _more _Mr. Cullen? Or did I make it out pretty clearly..." She whispered, her warm sweet breath knocking me off my feet. I was dazed by her very presence. She chuckled. "Huh and here I was _counting on you _to _fuck _me... I guess your all talk then..." She sighed nonchalantly. Oh god how could I resist her! I growled and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up against me roughly.

"Oh I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days... my little _Bella"_ I breathed out, her breathing hitched and it was her turn to be dazed by me. I took my tongue and slowly licked the tip of her nose up to her forehead then leaving a lingering kiss there. She then grabbed my collar with both of her hands bringing my face down to hers with fire in her eyes.

"What are you waiting for _Edward_?" She asked strained slightly. I smiled that she called me Edward but then quickly frowned.

"You have been a very naughty girl Bella! And you deserve to be punished _severely _so don't say a word or you will be punished more and not in _that _way!" I whispered into her ear my lips grazing it. She moaned quietly as I turned my face slowly to meet her lips. I attacked them roughly kissing her with hunger I never knew existed. I plunged my tongue into her mouth and began a fight against her tongue, with me of course winning. Her lips were soft and sweet, I could kiss them forever. "God I could fucking kiss you forever!" I mumbled against her lips. She moaned and arched her chest into me.

My hands went below her waist and under her shirt where I slid them higher caressing her smooth stomach. As I made my way higher she arched more and more into me wanting more. I moved my lips to her neck and began sucking and biting there. My hands finally made it to her bra covered breasts as I cupped them and gave them a slight squeeze. She moaned even louder and I made my way to her ear with my lips dragging along her skin.

"Now, now Bella I told you to be quiet! If we get caught this won't be fun for _anyone_..." I whispered into her ear biting her ear lobe, I felt her nod against my neck and bite it. I moved my hands to her back and skilfully unclasped her bra and threw both the shirt and the bra over her head. She was bare before me waiting. I licked my lips hungrily and attacked her left nipple with my mouth. My other hand paying attention to her right. She squirmed under me moaning quietly as I sucked hard on her nipple and biting it lightly. She squealed when I did that and threw her head back. I moved my hands slowly down her body to her hips and behind her butt and lifted her so she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Oh Edward I need you to fuck me _now!_" She moaned as she grinded herself down onto my hard cock. I groaned and placed her on the desk and roughly grabbed her shoulders.

"What did I say about talking! Now you will get punished!" I said through clenched teeth, she cried no and threw her head back. I lifted her skirt up to her waist and saw that she was wearing navy boy shorts and I slid them down quickly seeing how soaked she was already. I made sure to place them in my pocket and roughly pulled her to me. "Now, now Bella I _never _want to see you wear panties to my class again understood!" I breathed into her neck as I bit it hard. She nodded and tried rubbing her legs together for some sort of release. "I said understood?"

"Yes!" She cried out half moaning. I smiled against her neck and kissed my way down making sure I paid attention to her gorgeous breasts. Down to her navel and lower to her hips over her skirt. One of my hands cupped her sex and felt her leaking and I groaned at how wet she was.

"You're so _wet _I can't wait to fucking taste you and make you squirm." I said quietly against her thighs. She moaned and threw her head back and arched as I roughly spread her legs for me wider. I went down on my knees and pulled her by her butt closer to my face. She smelled marvellous, I took one long lick from her slit to her clit as she moaned quietly. She took a handful of my hair to keep me there. I was hard beyond belief and couldn't wait to fuck her senseless. I began sucking on her clit as her hips bucked into my face. I moved one of my hands and rubbed her opening teasing her and punishing her for talking earlier. She mewed and whimpered. Then with my index finger and middle finger I spread her lips apart and shove my tongue there and begin tongue fucking her. She began to move with my tongue and enjoy it but I suddenly stop all my actions and she groans. "Are you going to be a good girl and do as I say from now on?" I asked between her legs.

"Anything..." She breathed out. I smiled and moved my mouth to her clit sucking it and biting it then shoved two fingers into her deeply. She moaned my name and I got even harder if that was possible. I pumped in and out fast and hard while sucking and biting her clit, I reached my tongue out and circled her clit which made her loose it and she came hard into my waiting mouth. I groaned as I sucked her completely dry. I moved up as she was panting and gasping. I smile and lifted the two fingers slick with her juices. I raised up to her mouth and she willingly opened and sucked on them. I moaned at the sight and roughly pulled her hair back so she released my fingers.

"Get on your knees!" I ordered. She simply jumped off the desk on shaky knees and dropped to her knees and swiftly began unbuckling my belt. "Good girl, I assume you know what to do?" I asked her smugly, she just looked up at me through her lashes and nodded seductively. When my pants were down along with my boxers she inched her palm towards her soaking pussy and I was waiting to see what she was up to. She rubbed her palm against it a few times getting it nice and _soaked _and pulled the hand up and began rubbing my length in firm fast strokes. I groaned and thrust in her hand.

She finally moved her mouth closer and gave one long lick from my base to the head. I moaned her name as quietly as I could and when she sank me deep into her mouth I groaned roughly and wrapped my hand in her luscious hair. I was surprised she could take me in fully, her nose was tickling me. She began deep throating me over and over while humming and the vibrations from that pushing towards the edge. I knew I was close to I pulled her by her hair away from me and pulled her up by her shoulders.

"God Bella that was incredible, but I wish to fuck you now! Are you protected?" I asked strained. She smiled slyly and nodded. I turned her around forcefully and lay her chest on the desk top with her breasts pushing against it. Her face to the side so she could breathe. Her ass open for me. I spanked her once and she moaned, I did it again harder. "You like that you dirty cock sucker?" I asked her as I spanked her again.

"Yes! Oh god yes! Fuck me!" She moaned out. I gripped her hips roughly, mostly leaving bruises after.

"Gladly." As I said that I thrust into her fully and she arched and I assume I knocked the breath out of her. I began pounding into her fucking her senselessly. I removed one hand from her hip and reached out to grip her hair and pull her face up so I could see her coming. She arched and a throaty moan left her mouth. I kept pounding into her ruthlessly the entire desk shaking and moving slightly with each thrust. I knew I was close I leaned over to her ear as my free hand made its way to her clit.

"Come for me _Bella_ show me that only _I _could bring you such pleasure." I breathed out as I pinched her clit roughly she screamed a silent scream and came violently as I did the same at the same time. Her clenching and unclenching around my pulsing member. Groaning I pulled out of her and gently turned her around. Gripping her forearms I pulled her in and kissed her softly. "You are incredible. Sorry if it was too rough, I just couldn't control myself around you..." I whispered against her lips apologetically. She just smiled and hummed.

"It was _perfect _I don't think I ever had it this good! Thank you." She whispered back. I smiled back and pecked her.

"How about we keep this between us... but I would like to see you alone after every lunch... I don't think I could handle being around you and not having you!" I whispered harshly. She just beamed and nodded yes.

"Don't worry I would never jeopardize your job like that. You're a great fuck and that's all it will be. Don't worry I won't cling onto you like I assume many others have?" she questioned raising an eyebrow. Could she get anymore perfect?

"No, not one. You were my first and last student Bella. I want you to believe me when I say that I never usually do things like that. I don't even do that to non students and yet here you had me talking dirty to you. God I'm so sorry I was raised better than that!" I smiled sadly. She cupped my cheek and kissed me.

"Please nothing to be sorry for. How about three times a week after lunch, it might get suspicious every day?" she suggested. I just sighed and nodded.

"Bella, this may be too much of me to ask but I don't want you with any other guys they don't deserve you. I cannot share you. I feel as if you are _mine_!" I said serious. She rolled her eyes.

"Edward, getting possessive aren't we? But don't worry don't you think if there was anyone 'Bella worthy' I would be with them by now? You have nothing to worry about. I guess it's only fair if I request the same in return." She smirked.

"Of course. I'm a one woman guy Bella." I said surely.

"Wait does this mean we are like secretly exclusive? Are you like my boyfriend now?" She asked confused. I just chuckled and grazed her nipples with my fingers.

"Yes... and when you graduate you will be all _mine_." I assured her. She just sighed and pulled away getting dressed.

**Hope you liked my one shot! Love teacher fics lol. If you have any good ones please recommend. MWA! **

**ACDHNT**

**Ps. Read my other stories I'm sure you'll love! :)**


	2. Hey Guys

**Hey Guys Important **

**I would like to write a story with another author, but I dont really want to pick myself. **

**If you guys are interested me and ______ (said person) could co-write a story together bi-weekly, so if you are please ****Private Message ****me with your ideas and such. We can expand them together over chats or msn well you get the whole ordeal. **

**I was never really into working with other people that was why I never got a beta and such, but as I read some stories that have more than one writer I love it because its always so fun and different. **

**So please let me know! :D**

**PS: Great story I began to read if you're interested check it out its called ' Snowed In ' By ' Eclispedwan ' Ch-ch-check it out! MWAA**

**Tata**

**ACDHNT**


	3. Love This

Hey guys! Sorry for the fake out but I would really like to recommend something to all of you.

I found this amazing series anime/cartoon and Im sure if you love twilight you will love this.

Its called Vampire Knight

and the drawings are just beautiful, as are the characters and their personalities. I honestly suggest you watch it. Sadly it is in subtitles but its still amazing, I know that may turn some of you off the show but I promise you, you will absolutely become obsessed. There are also fan fics on Vampire knight. Ill put up the links for the episodes where you can watch it, cuz i love you all!

THE VAMPS ARE POSITIVELY SEXY!!!!!!! I wish they made twilight into an anime sigh... it would be so much better non? :P

Well give it a go and please let me know if you become a fan.

http:// . com/ vampire-knight-episode-1/

(_Remove the spaces I placed and just paste it onto your url) _

_(If you scroll down on the website on the right hand corner there are the lsts of episodes)_

ACDHNT

MWA


End file.
